The Goddaughter in Ravenclaw 11
by LaGO-GO
Summary: A new character is brought into the story. She is a cruicial part of Dumbledore's past, and might be a key in fighting off Voldemort.


DISCLAIMER: The usaul

THE ORPHAN

Amelia D.R was just about to leave the Orphanage of La Sagrada Esperanza on the other side of the world, in Argentina.

She was putting on her coat and taking out her unbrella from the closet to face the rain that was becoming a storm at a steady pace outside. She tightened her coat around her small waist and looked at her watch. It was ten o'clock.

As she stepped out of her office, she felt a tap from behind.

"Ms. Blane," Margarita, a young chubby helper of the orphanage said rather apologetically to the 18 year old looking Amelia.

"Yes, what is it?"

"There is a man downstairs by the name of Dumbledore. He said he had an appointment with you two hours ago, but he had to come by late."

Amelia turned around to her office. "Oh, Albus, tell him to come on up. I had completely forgotten about this appointment."

Margarita was reassured by her boss's wishes and did as she was told.

The truth of the matter was that there was no such appointment made. Albus was an old acquaintance of Amelia's. An acquaintance, she kind of did not have the desire to see. Her whole childhood flashed before her eyes.

BETRAYAL:

Amelia was found in the tropics of Brazil when she had been two. Nobody knew what had happened to her parents and she would find out when she turned sixteen.

Her childhood like any other orphan's childhood was very unclear. To her. She never quite fit into the ring of kids that habituated the orphanage of La Sagrada Esperanza of Argentina. She hardly ate and was always very isolated. The caretakers in the orphanage tried to make her change in what they could do, but they were unsuccessful. They could only receive a vacant stare from her deep blue eyes, which seem seemed to say that there was nothing wrong. But what made them more preoccupied was the fact that her actions, attitude and progress, all told them that her eyes were right and there no devil stuck inside her.

She had been very good academically. She almost never needed help and always got the top marks. But when kids invited her to play, she'd simply shake her head and mutter thank you politely, making the rest of them shrug and run along to play between themselves. All the while Amelia would simply look off into the distance, sitting on the swing, staring at nothing, or reading. This furthered the caretaker's concern.

But she remained the same. Day after day; achieving, obeying and behaving. Especially when she was being taught; she always listened in class. She made the teachers feel good. Amelia was always intrigued by knowledge and she had a special interest for science. She loved logic. She was the best in her science class. She was the first one to get the experiment done right.

She felt a certain endeavor for astronomy and every night she would look at the stars and gaze out at them, searching for something in them. Searching for some truth or a great revelation of her identity. For although she was very logical child, she also loved literature, and her childish hope was to "wish upon a star". So she'd stay outside wishing for something that would get her out of there. She always felt like she didn't belong, making her childhood miserable.

A few weeks after she turned nine, she'd been sitting as usual under the shade of a huge lemon tree. She sat casually as was her custom reading a book, she almost looked like she was posing for a magazine cover. She stopped reading to look at the leaves the tree above her, trying to figure out how old the tree must have been. But something pulled her out of her curious state; a whistle was being blown at her by the new caretaker.

"Hey, you little lazy girl! Get up and play!" she bellowed at Amelia from half the court-yard.

She obeyed and got up with the book in her hand.

The caretaker strode to her and slapped out of her hand.

"Leave it down, and don't you dare pretend that this is going to save you. I just think it's an excuse to not play, you're little studying trick. Now go on and play!" the care taker who was now two feet away yelled.

Amelia felt the sudden urge to kick the tall skinny lady in front of her, as she whipped off the spit from her face. Nobody had ever told to her to stop reading. All the kids had stopped playing and were looking at the scene.

"Go!" the caretaker urged once more, taking Amelia by the arm and forcing her to a ball.

All Amelia knew was that, the sun was blazing hot that summer day, and that she had absolutely no desire to play ball. Then she felt hot, and the next thing she saw was the caretaker's dress-sleeve on fire.

Luckily there was a water fountain nearby, to which the caretaker rushed to in panic while the kids laughed at her.

Amelia stood there looking around, feeling a little better, but now with the question of: how? How that had simply out of nowhere have happened?

She felt a grip on her shoulder. Another caretaker was leading her inside the building to the Head Director's office.

The caretaker explained what had happened. The director looked very confused.

Amelia rubbed her hands together anxiously; they were freezing.

Few women caretakers questioned her, but Amelia could only reply with, "I don't know." They searched for weapons on her, but they found nothing.

The next day while in Bible class, the kids acted as if nothing happened. Paying as indifferent attention to Amelia as they always did. Every kid in the orphanage loved Bible class because it felt right. They found peace in the word of God, but most of all they felt loved. Of course they were never read the violent book of Apocalypse and many other chapters were omitted from books due to their aggressive message.

No, in that class they felt the splendor of hope, the hope that someday they might find love peace and safely with a loving family.

Amelia had never believed in God. She had based herself on logic, and didn't even think asking for an explanation in class for the stories told was worth it. she followed Newton's teachings, not the absurd made up words of a book written by men. She believed that everything came from Mother Nature and that she didn't need to praise some make-believe guy in the sky for what she wanted. She believed that if you wanted something, you had to go out there and get it yourself. that as a disciplined animal, you shouldn't worship of work for anyone, but yourself and what you really cared for.

The topic of the day was miracles.

Just as the priest listed the miracles of Jesus Christ to the attentive group of students, a kid named Nicolai shouted.

"Just like what happened to Amelia yesterday? That was an act of God. It must have been a miracle."

"Well, maybe it was." The priest said smiling at them all.

Now the kids were all convinced that what had happened to Amelia had been an act of God.

A miracle.

During lunch, the skinny caretaker, was nowhere to be seen.

However Amelia, didn't agree with miracles, but she refused to talk about it to anyone. There was a doubt in her mind however, and it kept poking at her every time it could. The deception that there was no logical explanation to the incident, troubled her until she turned ten.

November was starting off cold, and while Amelia was getting ready to go to bed buttoning up her flannel nightgown, there was a knock on the door. She put on her slippers standing up from bed and opened the door.

There stood the Director, with an odd look on her face. She didn't seem to have an expression, and by her side stood a funny looking man.

The man was tall, thin and had along beard that went half way down his chest and had long silver hair. He was wearing a grey pinstriped suit, but he gave no official look. Amelia actually thought he looked a lot like a low-fed Santa Claus.

"Little Amelia, look, you have a visitor." The director said, sounding utterly stupid.

Amelia was quite perplexed with the director's state of being presently.

"His name is Albus Dumbledore. He is a professor at a school. you've won a scholarship!" she exclaimed. "See now you can excel in life with you preferred field: Science. Say Albus does your school offer that?"

"I'm afraid we don't." Albus said, holding the director up straight by the shoulder. The director seemed about ready to topple over any minute.

Amelia was now looking at Albus with a curious look.

"Well, be glad Amlia, maybe they'll offer you something better than science. Just thank God, you've been blessed with this opportunity. I'll now let you two to chat. Listen carefully for what he says, Amelia. This is your big chance." The director said and left walking straight and rather odd down the hall.

For a moment Amelia looked at Albus through his half moon glasses to the twinkling blue eyes above either side of the crooked nose. It was only a moment, but it had been a scanning look.

Amelia moved aside to let him into her small room. There was only a nightstand and a white flowery bed. The room was very neat and clean. Too neat for a ten year old to keep.

"Hello, Rowena. I am professor Dumbledore."

"Hi." Amelia said in a soft voice.

"You don't mind if I call you by your first name do you?"

She shook her head silently.

"Rowena, are you willing to come to our school? it is called Hogwarts, and it is a very special school. I think it would be suitable for a young girl like you. There, you'll find that there are many like you as well.

Amelia kept quiet.

"This school is a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am a wizard and yes, Rowena, you are a witch."

Her expression changed to that of disbelief, "Prove it."

Albus took his wand out and pointed it at the floor rug, beside her bed. It slowly levitated, then with a move of his wand, it zoomed around the room.

Amelia smiled wide; there was no doubt. It was there in front of her. She was seeing it.

"You too can do this and much more if you apply yourself at Hogwarts. You know the fire last year, you caused it."

Amelia returned her stare back at the old man.

"How did I do that?"

"You were mad. Sometimes our powers get the best of us."

Even though she liked the new she was receiving, Amelia couldn't evade the great emptiness that his new knowledge had brought. She felt that science was now insignificant to this great new power. She had devoted so many years to learn every mechanic of it, and now it was gone. Just like that, logic disintegrated in front of her.

So when Amelia arrived at Hogwarts, her mind was swarming with billions of answers that the book she bought for her classes, had cleared for her. However, she had no clue that about two chapters of the _Hogwarts, a History_ book applied to her. She was being protected by Albus Dumbledore.

All of these factors put her life in danger.

Before the hat was on her, during the sorting, she knew that she'd be put in Ravenclaw: she had all the qualities. And sure enough when she stepped forward to the stool, as soon as the hat touched her head, the hat roared clearly, "Ravenclaw!"

The table in the middle left applauded, as she made her way, sitting next to a straw color haired first year.

She enjoyed the rest of the ceremony silently.

Albus had been in a search for Amelia's family since he had picked her up from the orphanage and, at the age of fifteen she met her real parents. Albus hoped that when the family reconciled, Amelia's cold and stern attitude would change; he was disappointed.

"Hello." Amelia had said to her father, mother and brother Jonas, with her plain voice, and hint of a smile, faking happiness.

The family took Amelia in with all the care and comfort, they could muster, but they all knew it was no use. On her breaks she now had to go to Buenos Aires, where her family lived. Amelia acted as the perfect child. She never gave them troubles, and she had no intimate life to keep away from them. She pretended to enjoy everything that they had to offer. To her, the breaks were like a summer job; it felt like she had to get it done to go back home. It made school more exciting; to get through three long and boring months to be able to return to the place where she belonged.

This anticipation vanquished the memories of the friendship built, during Albus's care for her. The five years, he had been her guardian had been remarkable for her. She could really say that they had been the best years of her young life. Now it was only the thought of going back to school that kept her alive. Now it really was only school. The wonderful memories of Albus; she had swept aside.

She knew it was Albus's deepest regret. That he had found her a home with who's relationship was beyond repair. He realized it was his biggest mistake, when she graduated from Hogwarts.

As everyone had anticipated, Amelia graduated with the best grades of her class. She had been offered many posts in many different careers, many people urged her towards different high ones, especially the one that Albus had particularly recommended her for: Ministry's personal assistant.

Amelia turned down every single job.

Her parents had arranged for her, a marriage. She accepted it, not because she was obedient, but because Amelia resented Albus very much. Her resentment was the fire that wanted to burn those memories; she still had of her days with Albus. And at every thought of them, she burned with hatred, ever since she had to be taken in by her parents. The truth that marked their departure had been excruciatingly painful to her right of knowing.

He violated her right for five years and after all that time he revealed her full name: Rowena Amelia Blane Destin Ravenclaw.

She had frozen completely at the sound of the last surname.

Albus knew of the graveness of his mistake, and he feared for the worst.

At the age of fifteen, one screams at situations like these. One throws a fit in outrage of being lied to. Of course Amelia could have done so, she could have easily hurt Albus physically. But she didn't.

She was offended.

That her real name put her in great danger didn't mean that it was right to neglect her right to know. And at the moment her conclusion had been that Albus's protection was for her pureblood-ness, and also for being the last heir. And she followed that, with that it was the stupidest idea to take care of someone for such a long time for something like that. That he had been wasting time, instead of taking care of the Potter prophecy. It made her nerves twitch, that he had been so unreasonable. That he had gone soft for her and for that the Potters had paid. For being on the search of Amelia's parents, the Potters had died.

From that day on she only spoke to Albus when necessary. She fulfilled her parents wishes and married someone that was pureblooded too, which was a slap to Albus's face when she did.

And it hurt Albus. It hurt him not only because she offended him by doing that, but because she was a brilliant girl who was giving up what she loved. She was about to do something that would rip her to shreds, because it wasn't what she wanted. It was her revenge and he hurt for it, because she was hurting herself.

He knew she could hold her pride that much and beyond. She wouldn't change her mind.

Dustin Sanguini was the young man's name. He was tall, handsome, rich, but most importantly, he was a pureblood of the small Royal Family of Romania. The Last Prince in the Wizarding world.

Amelia's parents never suspected that this young gentleman was an infinite playboy. But Amelia had known since the first day they met. She knew that and much more.

Dustin Sanguini was a vampire. Her family had been betrayed. They had made her marry a half-breed. Something that, if her parents found out, would make them scream out their wits and conclude in an immediate divorce. Amelia was really looking forward to that day.

Until that day she would remain silent. She was curious to know why he didn't object to this marriage.

Once seated in the office on the third floor of the orphanage, Amelia waited in silence for Albus to speak up.

"It's crucial." Albus said.

Amelia looked at Albus straight in the eye hesitating at him through her examining look.

Amelia looked away at the door knob which locked.

"The war is coming."

Amelia couldn't help it. She chuckled. Had she not been lied to? This foolish old man thought he was pardoned? What gave him the capacity of making his way to where he led her to and tell her that he now needed her help? It was ridiculous. Did not see the war coming? Did he not realize that if she were dead, there would be no war? No, he was here to ask for help.

"I beg you-

"Albus I'm not going to promise you anything."

Albus then took his hand; Amelia saw that it was burnt. It looked like a tree branch scorched black by a raging fire. Albus was getting old. On his hand there was a black ring.

"That is an ugly ring. Rare is the man who has a good taste in rings. I guess Voldemort wasn't one of them." Amelia added, quietly.

"I'm weak as you can see." Albus said, looking at Amelia's beautiful face. She was that little girl he picked up from the orphanage. He searched for compassion in her, he hoped that she still reserved some, but the stone gaze of vampires didn't allow her to mirror such emotions. "If I fail I need you to help him."

"I'm not going to promise you anything." She was furious. Did he expect her to compromise for the Potter's death?

"Amelia, you are strong. You know the dark arts-

"Snape does as well-

"He wouldn't be able to control it-

"You are a man of poor faith, you know that?"

That was a slap to the face of Albus. But after all he had taught them both the Dark Arts throughout their years at Hogwarts together. Severus Snape had a strong potential in knowing them. Wouldn't that make him the best teacher for Harry? Amelia was just superior in using them. She was never any good at teaching, she did and people followed.

"Have you no compassion?" Albus asked. There was a hint of fear in his voice. She looked up at the man who was now looking at her with his eyes bared from the half-moon spectacles. There was no twinkle in his eyes of promise, on the contrary there was hunt for comfort.

Amelia gave him nothing.

Albus wanted to be forgiven. It was true that he had been a fool. He had made a grave mistake. He had spent six years trying to fix it.

"If I do Albus, I will come straight with that boy. I will not lie. You won't be hidden." Her tone was cold, like the middle of twilight on sparrows far from their nest, without the sun for guidance. "Now excuse me, I must return to my duty in the ministry."

Albus followed her out the office, knowing that when his death came, his soul would not rest.


End file.
